Burnt Pancakes
by SurprisinglySane
Summary: Thor woke up to an empty bed and goes to find Bruce in the middle of making breakfast. Sequel to Big, Blonde Dreamcatcher but can be read alone. Pretty much smut.


Light peeked through the orange drapes on his window and into Thor's eyes, effectively waking him up. He groaned and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes lazily. Red numbers glowed 9:30 beside him. No one else would be up so early in the tower. But when he looked over to the other side of his bed he decided otherwise.

_Of course he is awake, I am not surprised, _he thought to himself. It had been a very long time since his boyfriend (even though he had begged on several occasions to call him lover in public) had had nightmares, but he still woke up at the butt-crack of dawn. Since that fateful night Thor helped him face his fears they slept quietly together through each night. Well, most nights... While he was stretching out his stiff body, a delectable aroma wafted to his nose. Thor trudged out to the kitchen sleepily, trying not to bump into any walls. As he reached the arch way connecting the kitchen to the livingroom, his eyes widened. What he saw definitely woke him up.

Standing in front of the stove, grasping the handle of a frying pan and gripping a spatula, was Bruce Banner. He stood there languidly, the absense of slouching suggesting he had been awake for some time, in only a pair of low riding sweatpants. His curly hair was messy and shone in the morning light from the window over the sink. An apron was tied around his waist, dark green speckled with a batter of some sort, and hung to his knees. Thor leered at the shorter man, licking his lips. When Bruce turned around, he smiled warmly.

"Good morning, are you hungry? I'm making pancakes for breakfast." he said, unaware of Thor's inching forward.

"Yes, I am hungry, but not for pancakes." Thor rumbled, a mischevious glint shining in his ocean blue eyes. Bruce blushed and flipped the pancakes currently on the stove, trying to hide his face.

"Thor, I'm cooking right now. You can wait." Bruce told him, his voice wavering with insincerety. Thor smirked and took another step, effectively making Bruce skirt to the side.

"Now Bruce, my lover, you know I cannot." he purred, moving quickly to pin Bruce to the island parallel to the sink. With an arm on either side of the scientist and hands resting on the countertop, Thor was confident he wasn't getting away. Bruce was bright red and breathing quickly, trying to lean away from the demigod.

"Th-thor! I have to finish breakfast! The others will be waking up soon." he protested meekly, looking up to get locked in a heated gaze that alighted a fire within him. Thor saw his response and leaned down to Bruce's ear, their chests pressed together intimately and his leg pressed between Bruce's.

"That is unfortunate then, they may witness something they wish not to." he whispered huskily into Bruce's ear. He was awarded with a shiver and something twitching against his thigh. Thor slid his knee farther between Bruce's legs and laid butterfly kisses along his jaw. The brunette purred softly and quivered, hands having slid up to grip Thor's biceps.

"Like what?" he gasped, mewling as Thor simultaneously sucked at his neck and kneaded his groin with a muscled thigh. The Asgardian grinned and kissed back up to nibble at his earlobe. Thor slid his knee under Bruce and lifted him up onto the counter, pulling the smaller man flush against him by the waist.

"This perhaps?" he rumbled, licking the shell of Bruce's ear. Bruce whined and burrowed his hands into golden locks.

Bruce at this point had forgotten about his indignation and was trying to maneuvre Thor's mouth to his. The Asgardian had other plans though, trailing kisses down Bruce's chest. He moved to a soft pink nipple and lightly ran his tongue over the nub, earning a breathy moan. He nibbled and sucked until he moved on to treat the other nub to the same attention and turn Bruce into a writhing ball of need.

Thor finally heeded Bruce's insistent tugging and rose to kiss him. Electricity sparked through their connection and sizzled in his veins. The passion he held for his lover always surprised him, for although they had not been romantically involved for long they already held such an power over one another. He had shared brief relationships with a few others in Asgard and Lady Jane, but there was never a vitality that could ever compare to what he shared with Bruce.

As he pushed the tan brunette onto his back, Thor reached to wipe anything in the way onto the floor. A plastic vase holding orchids fell to the floor with a clatter and a plate shattered on impact. He earned an upset whine from Bruce but silenced it with a brush of his hand to the scientist's groin. Bruce moaned and his hips lifted to meet Thor's hand, giving the god of thunder a huge grin. Thor trailed his finger up Bruce's tent and hooked it under the waistband of his sweats. Dragging the material down as slowly as he could, Thor watched his lover's reactions range from indignant to toe-curlingly pleasured. Then, finally, he pulled them to mid-calf and eyed his excited prize.

A large, warm hand wrapped around Bruce's erection and ran slowly up and down its length, thumb rubbing the tip when it reached the top. Bruce moaned throatily, legs tightening around Thor's waist and pulling still clothed hips to his buttocks. He whined loudly and reached to pull them off. Thor chuckled and pulled his sweats down with one hand, never removing the other from his lover's shaft. After a few more massaging strokes, Bruce was panting deeply and about to reach the edge.

"Th-thor! I-I'm-" he gasped, arching when the blonde moved to rub their tips together. "O-oh God!" Thor smirked and chuckled lightly at the comment. He'd have to remember that later on.

They rutted against eachother for a few more moments, before Thor felt himself reaching his peak and he pulled back. Bruce was nearly breathless and his chest was heaving quickly. He didn't know how much more he could take before he came. Thor usually had that effect on him, pushing him and pushing him until the Norse God was good and ready for him to go. That time wasn't going to be any different. Thor was panting a little and looking around. Bruce really didn't want to know what he was planning to use for a lube substitute, just as long as it wasn't conola oil. He _really_ didn't want to have to clean that up.

"Ah," Thor grinned and reached over to the parallel counter, grabbing a bottle in the shape of a happy old lady. "The lady Butterworth shall assist us most... deliciously." Bruce blushed wildly and covered his eyes with a sweat glistened hand. He'd never be able to buy that syrup ever again, little old lady bottles shouldn't bring about such memories.

Thor squirted a portion of amber syrup on his index and middle fingers, dipping his head down to take a taste. Licking his lips, he reached down to circle Bruce's puckered entrance with the warm, thick liquid. Bruce shivered at the sensation and sighed lightly. Thor looked up to Bruce, warm brown eyes glazed with lust and an undertone of impatience.

"J-just... Do it quick. I can't last much longer..." Bruce panted, brown curls slicked to his forehead with sweat. Thor smiled sympathetically and quickly inserted his fingers into his lover. Bruce sucked in a breath and shivered gently, his muscles quivering from the sudden intrusion. The familiar ache of being stretched never went away for Bruce, not that he minded. It was the only sort of pain that didn't incur the Other Guy, the hint that if he kept away something good might actually happen to them.

Thor twisted his hand and groaned deep within his gut at the tight warmth encompassing his digits. He shivered at the hearty moan from his lover beneath him, reveled in the pleasure he was causing, giving, to Bruce. It wasn't often the man received pleasure by another selfishly, Thor couldn't resist. Looking at a man with far too much weighing on his mind and his heart… Thor just couldn't help himself. Scissoring his fingers, Thor leaned down to suck another mark on Bruce's collarbone to take his mind off of the pain. The Hulk had appeared once during their alone time and it taught Thor to always distract Bruce.

"U-uhnn… Thor, do it. I need…" Bruce whimpered, bucking up and gripping Thor's hair tightly. After a moment of searching blindly, Thor's fingertips nudged against something and Bruce near fell apart quietly shouting his earlier demand more forcefully. Thor panted slightly, taking in the wanton expression that flushed across Bruce's face like the pink haze staining his cheeks. Motivation had never been so effective.

He slowly removed his fingers after a few "experimental" nudges against his favorite toy, they were very good friends by then, and reached over to the smiling old lady bottle to squirt some extra syrup onto his palm. Thor quickly spread the thick lube substitution onto his straining erection, only wanting to be inside his scientist immediately. Guiding himself with the hand most previously imbedded in his lover, Thor slowly pushed his blunt head into the hot cavern. Bruce whined slightly, but after a few moments of slow, tortuous sliding Thor stilled and waited for him to adjust.

"Thor," Bruce panted, his nails scratching little lines down the asgardian's shoulder blades. "Move, please."

The blonde grinned slightly and pulled back to quickly ram back into Bruce, hitting that sweet spot that had him panting and moaning like a dog in heat. He pistoned in and out, for what seemed like hours of thrumming pleasure that coursed through their veins with every thrust and wet shluck as hips met buttocks in the frenzied drive for ecstasy. Lightning electrified their senses as need poured from their mouths, low and heady in the heat of motion and encompassing lust. Bruce met every thrust with a buck of his hips, quick and straight to close the gap every time. They needed to be one, press as close together until they just melded into a veritable state of euphoria and never let go. Passion hit its peak as Thor pushed himself to the edge, his belly tensing and his balls tightening ready to unload into his lover. Bruce moaned so loudly with such uninhibited bliss as he too was driven closer.

"Th-thor! I need…" His eyes were lidded and glassy with lust as he gasped. "I'm going to-"

Thor swiftly reached up and clutched Bruce's neglected length to pull, twist, and worship it until he writhed and moaned even more. Thor leaned up and laved at his throat, moving to his collarbone to sink his teeth deeply when he finally reached his peak and shot heavy, hot streams of seed into Bruce. He groaned from deep within his throat, an animalistic sound that when coupled with the pain of the bite, had Bruce tumbling over the edge. A strangled cry spilled from the scientist's swollen lips as he shot thickly between them, the sticky fluid milked from his length by the god's frantic stroking.

As they recovered from the high, panting and wobbly from the violence of their orgasms, they smelled something past the thick scent of sweat and sex that permeated throughout the kitchen. Soon the fire alarm was blaring loudly and Bruce's eyes bugged comically as he pushed Thor away to rush over to the stove. The frying pan that once held pancakes was smoking and held a disc of crackling charcoal.

"Dammit, that was going to be breakfast. Thor you made me burn the food." Bruce whined, turning the burner off and waving a towel over the alarm to dissipate the smoke. Thor just laughed heartily.

"Aye, but you can easily make more. I am sure the others will not rise for a while longer, no need to worry." He chuckled as the alarm quieted and Bruce scraped the remains into the trash. The brunette rolled his eyes and gave Thor the stink eye, but it held no malice and no intimidation since he was still blushing.

"Easy for you to say." He muttered, earning another dazzling grin. Then suddenly they heard stomping and the rest of their merry band rushed into the room.

"What's happening? Why did the alarm- Oh my god!" Steve cried, shielding his eyes when he saw them. Tony and Clint just burst into laughter and Natasha rose an eyebrow. Bruce squeaked and quickly grabbed his pants, hiding himself behind Thor who seemed to be oblivious as to the reason.

Sufficed to say, breakfast was late that morning.


End file.
